callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Delta Force
The 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta, also known as Delta Force, Delta or Delta Team, is the U.S. Army's elite counter-terrorism/special operations unit. Delta Force appears in Modern Warfare 2: Ghost, Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the player assumes the role of Derek "Frost" Westbrook, a Delta operator, while fighting through the streets of New York, France, and Germany. They are also one of the multiplayer factions with Overlord being their announcer. Delta Teams *Tier 1 Alpha Unit **Team Metal **Team Anvil **Team Granite **Team Onyx **Team Viking *C Squadron *Desert One Notable Delta operators *Derek "Frost" Westbrook *Sandman (K.I.A.) *Truck (K.I.A.) *Grinch (K.I.A.) *Granite Leader (K.I.A.) *Grizzly *Thumper *Gator *Worm *McCoy (K.I.A) Generated Names Equipment Handguns USP .45 menu icon MW3.png|USP .45 Desert Eagle Create-a-Class MW3.png|Desert Eagle P99 menu icon MW3.png|P99 Five Seven menu icon MW3.png|Five Seven Assault Rifles M4A1 menu icon MW3.png|M4A1 ACR menu icon MW3.png|ACR 6.8 M16A4 menu icon MW3.png|M16A4 Mk14 menu icon MW3.png|MK14 SCAR-L menu icon MW3.png|SCAR-L Submachine Guns Ump45 menu icon MW3.png|UMP45 MP7 menu icon MW3.png|MP7 MP5_menu_icon_MW3.png|MP5 P90 Menu Icon MW3.png|P90 AK-74u menu icon MW3.png|AK-74u Light Machine Guns MK46 menu icon MW3.png|MK46 L86 LSW menu icon MW3.png|L86 LSW Sniper Rifles M14 EBR menu icon MW2.png|M14 EBR MSR CaC MW3.png|MSR Barrett .50cal Create-a-Class MW3.png|Barrett .50cal Shotguns AA-12 menu icon MW3.png|AA-12 Launchers FGM-148 Javelin menu icon MW3.png|FGM-148 Javelin SMAW Menu Icon MW3.png|SMAW Grenade Launcher menu icon MW3.png|M203 FIM-92 Stinger icon MW3.png|FIM-92 Stinger XM25 Menu Icon MW3.png|XM25 Grenades Frag Grenade menu icon MW3.png|Frag Grenade Concussion Grenade menu icon MW3.png|Flashbang Smoke Grenade menu icon MW3.png|Smoke Grenade Semtex menu icon MW3.png|Semtex Vehicles *UH-60 Blackhawk *M1A2 Abrams *Stryker *Humvee *MH-6 Little Bird *AH-64 Apache *MQ-1 Predator *V-22 Osprey *Zodiac *AC-130 *CH-46 Sea Knight *Diver Propulsion Vehicles *F-15 Eagle Multiplayer Maps Bare Load Screen Black Box MW3.jpg|Black Box DomeMW3.jpg|Dome DownturnSmall.jpg|Downturn FallenMW3.jpg|Fallen Bare Load Screen Foundation MW3.jpg|Foundation Bare Load Screen Getaway MW3.jpg|Getaway (Face Off) HardhatMW3.jpg|Hardhat InterchangeMW3.jpg|Interchange Bare Load Screen Liberation MW3.png|Liberation LockdownMW3.jpg|Lockdown Bare Load Screen Lookout MW3.jpg|Lookout (Face Off) Bare Load Screen Oasis MW3.jpg|Oasis OutpostMW3.jpg|Outpost Bare Load Screen Overwatch MW3.jpg|Overwatch Bare Load Screen Terminal MW2.jpg|Terminal (MW3) Intersection loadscreen MW3.png|Intersection (Face Off)|link=Intersection Pork Belly's Boardwalk MW3.jpg|Boardwalk|link=Boardwalk Gallery Delta MW3.jpg|Sandman running through the streets of New York City. GAZ2975.png|Delta Operators running through the streets of New York City. Delta Soldier MW3.png|A Delta Operative with a ACR 6.8 Delta.JPG|Delta Force logo from Call of Duty ELITE Classes.jpg|Delta Force Classes. Frost aiming M4A1-2 Black Tuesday MW3.jpg MW3 Delta.png|Delta Force Logo on the briefing screen. Downturn-5.jpg|A Delta Force Care Package. Delta Flag.png|A captured Delta Force position in Domination. Delta_force_members_dropping_from_the_MH-6.png|Delta Force members dropping from the Littlebird Delta_soldier_firing_MP5_MW3.jpg|A Delta Force operative firing an MP5. Delta Force Five Seven MW3.jpg|A Delta Force operative with a Five Seven Delta Soldiers Downturn MW3.png Delta Soldiers Lockdown MW3.png Delta Soldier Foundation MW3.jpg Delta Force with G18 MW3.jpg Delta Soldier Outpost MW3.png Delta Soldier MP412 MW3.png Delta-M16A4.png Quotes Battle Dialog Trivia *It appears that multiple Delta Force Units were deployed elsewhere in the world during The Battle of New York, as seen in the intro to Black Tuesday. C Squadron was deployed to Libya and Desert One was deployed to Iraq. *Military author and retired Delta Force Major was one of the consultants for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3.http://www.commandposts.com/2011/11/dalton-fury-on-call-of-duty-and-black-site/ *It was seen in several screenshots prior to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's release that the Delta Force used the emblem of the U.S. Navy SEALs from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as a placeholder. *Their multiplayer announcer is Overlord. *Some Delta Force teams that appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 appear to be named after earthly substances, e.g. Granite and Onyx Team. *Their spawn and defeat theme can be heard in "Goalpost", while the victory theme can be heard in "Black Tuesday". *The watches worn by Delta Force members say "Rabbit Time". *All Delta Force operators in MW3 have patches that read "O-POS" seemingly indicating every character has O Positive Blood. *In multiplayer, even if the player's character is African-American, he will still have Caucasian arms in first-person. Videos Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Delta Force Victory Theme|Delta Force's victory theme. Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Delta Force Defeat Theme|Delta Force's defeat theme. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Factions Category:Real Life Article